Teorías
by Blue Atom09974
Summary: Solo algunas teorías que he ido reuniendo e inventando acerca de MLP: EG: Legend of Everfree, y la contraparte de Sunset Shimmer. Advierto que probablemente en algunas ocasiones me desvíe un poco del tema.
1. Legend Of Everfree

**Teorías**

 **Legend of Everfree**

Me encontré con la noticia casi por error realmente.

Total, luego de estar media hora recopilando información, supe que se trataba de una nueva película de Equestria Girls de Hasbro, centrándonos en una tal leyenda del bosque Everfree... Puede ser la contraparte del Bosque Everfree Ecuestre, supongo...

Pero lo que más me confundió de mi pequeña investigación fue la imagen. De fondo, el bosque Everfree, que hizo su aparición luego de que Twilight Sparkle Humana sin querer robará la magia de Pinkie Pie Humana. El título, Legend of Everfree, y finalmente... una Cheerlie rara. No sé quién será ni cómo se llamará realmente... ni qué rayos hace ahí o que representará para la película, pero algo tiene que hacer ella allí.

Ok, eso es todo con la introducción (Sí, lo sé, una muy rara intro), ahora nos movemos a las teorías.

Primero, ¿Cómo sacar una teoría sin un análisis de la situación primero? Así que aquí vamos con algunos datos:

La imagen fue lanzada por Hasbro en su plan de entretenimiento para el 2016. Debido al título de la película, ya podemos decir que se trata de una EG4... tal vez... porque también podría ser una sería aparte o algo, quien sabe. Debido al plan, también se sabe que la película saldrá en el 2016, posiblemente un poco después que la Temporada 6 de MLP (Lo que si queda más claro que el agua es que su estreno va a ser antes que MLP: The movie, en 2017). Y, en la imagen se observa a "Cheerlie" o alguien parecida...

Lo segundo, son las preguntas.

 **¿Cuál es la leyenda?**

Es casi prácticamente la trama de la película, y aunque tengo algunas teorías de cómo se enteran de la leyenda, no tengo más de dos teorías de cuál es la leyenda:

1.- Como en el mundo pony, la Zecora del mundo humano viviría en el bosque Everfree. Dados los últimos acontecimientos mágicos, la creencia de que es una bruja se solidifico tanto que es casi imposible decir lo contrario.

2.- Avistamientos de Timberwolves después del problema de los portales en Friendship Games. Los Timberwolves (o cualquier criatura) atravesaron los portales que estaban abiertos (sí, por algún extraño motivo, un portal se abrió justo en el bosque Everfree humano) y los guardabosques y campistas tuvieron algunos encuentros con ellos.

 **¿De dónde se originó?**

Teniendo en cuenta que ninguna de las teorías de arriba tenga que ver, la leyenda podría haberse originado de alguna creencia popular antigua, o sea, está allí desde el pasado.

Si es que las leyendas de arriba tienen que ver, se originó por la creencia de que Zecora es bruja, o por avistamientos de Timberwolves.

 **¿Qué pasó con Zecora?**

De nuevo, suponiendo que la teoría de Zecora no es la leyenda... ¿Entonces donde está ella? ¿Al otro lado del mundo? ¿Vive al otro extremo del Bosque Everfree? Si tenemos suerte, la película nos responderá que rayos pasó con Zecora.

 **¿Y la Sunset del Mundo Humano?**

Otro de los misterios de la vida :'D. Se repiten las mismas preguntas que con Zecora, ¿Vivirá al otro lado del mundo? ¿Vive con Zecora como su aprendiz? ¿Siquiera está _viva_?

Tengo varias teorías de porque no vemos a Sunset Shimmer H., pero ninguna tiene que ver con el Bosque Everfree, que es el tema actual. Las teorías de Sunset saldrán en el siguiente chapter de este fic.

 **¿Posible escuela Everfree?**

Creo que han leído ese fic de St. Everfree, ¿no? ¿No? Bueno, ok.

Total, esta pequeña hipótesis vino de allí. En caso de que ninguna de las teorías que hemos visto hasta el momento sean ciertas, y tomando en cuenta que todas las películas se dan en una escuela, ¿Porque no una escuela de Everfree? El título nunca nos especificó si estamos hablando de un bosque o de una escuela... o de alguna persona. En caso de que sea una escuela, se nos plantean dos cosas:

 _Escuela abandonada._

Un gran tema para una leyenda, porque en primer lugar... ¿A quién se le ocurre poner una escuela en medio de un bosque? Aunque la escuela pudo haber sido construida antes de que hubiera un bosque (o, si lo había, a las afueras del bosque, donde el bosque fue tomando terreno)...

En segundo lugar... ¿Qué clase de escuela pudo haber sido Everfree? ¿Tendría una directora decente? ¿Era fiscal? ¿Militar?

En tercer lugar... ¿Porque fue abandonada? ¿Había fantasma o algo? ¿Fue por falta de dinero? ¿Fue por el bosque?

 _Escuela aun en marcha_

Esta es menos probable para tanto leyenda como... existencia. Nunca fue mencionada en ninguna de las tres películas, aunque tampoco fue la Preparatoria Crystal antes de Friendship Games.

¿Y la directora? Sería esa chica de la imagen, tal vez... nah, es muy joven, aunque la chica podría ser una estudiante entonces... Pero, si se han fijado, no han mencionado a Chrysalis, Sombra o Discord... ¿Quizá uno de ellos es el director?

¿Porque se originaría una leyenda de allí? ¿Sus estudiantes son tan malos en disciplina? (Quizá la leyenda diga lo rápido que se corrompen los estudiantes que son enviados allí... y entonces, sí, Discord es definitivamente el director).

Y ahora que ya estamos con las preguntas, venimos con las Teorías de cómo se pudieron enterar de la leyenda:

 _-Canterlot High School (en inglés es más lindo :v) organiza una excursión/paseo al bosque Everfree (quizá hasta un campamento que dura todo el fin de semana)_

 _-CHS y Crystal Prep Academy organizan un paseo a las afueras de Canterlot (¿En qué ciudad está localizada CHS? Quizá sea realmente un pueblo... ¿Canterville?), y las chicas toman interés en el Everfree luego de oír su leyenda._

 _-Al buscar a su contraparte en el internet, Sunset se topa con la leyenda del Everfree y teme que tenga que ver con magia/criaturas de Equestria._

 _-En un trabajo en clase, la profesora Harshwhinny pide que escriban cualquier leyenda, y Sunset queda sorprendida al ver que la leyenda más popular es la del Everfree._

Ahora las explicaciones...

 **1.-** Esa no es mía realmente, es una de las teorías que me encontré por allí buscando info de Legend of Everfree.

 **2.-** Solo piénsenlo, después de Friendship Games, y la nueva amistad entre ambas escuelas a pesar de la inconformidad de Cinch, ¿Por qué no un campamento/paseo/excursión juntos? Ahora, ¿porque al bosque? Porque es el perfecto escenario para un campamento (de viernes a domingo) o paseo (solo viernes... o el día que sea, pero solo un día)

 **3.-** ¿Por qué subraye _su contraparte_ y _Sunset_? Porque no solo puede ser Sunset y por esa razón, también puede ser...  
 _-Al buscar recetas de postres en el internet, Pinkie se topa con la leyenda del Everfree..._

La tercera es algo larga... bueno, no mucho. Sí la leyenda ya está desde hace tiempo, los avistamientos de Timberwolves (o la creencia de brujas...) la han sacado a flote de nuevo, debe haber un montón de cosas relacionadas con la leyenda en el internet, entonces es muy probable que alguien que conoce de magia y Equestria (CHS y CPA) se encuentre con ella y avise a las Mane 6 y Sunset.

Y sí la leyenda no es antigua, y recién han empezado con ella... supongo que tendría el mismo efecto que la de arriba.

 **4.-** Esto es algo que me pasó a mí en Sociales: el profe nos dijo cuándo tan solo faltaban 30 minutos para que se acabase la clase que escribiéramos una leyenda y mito de nuestro país, y agreguemos un dibujo. Así qué, ¿Por qué no? ¡Es una escuela, de todas formas!

En fin, Sunset le cuenta esto a Twilight a través del libro que conecta ambos mundos, y Twilight le responde que debería investigar, por si se tratará de alguna criatura de Equestria desterrada como las Dazzlings.

Y así llega al Everfree :3

Ok, ahora...

 _(¡Espera!)_

¿Qué, lector fantasma?

 _(Me estaba fijando en las partes de las preguntas... sí se trata de una escuela, ya sabes, escuela Everfree... ¿Porque salé de fondo_ un bosque? _)_

Bueno, eso me contradice esa hipótesis, pero si la escuela, aun estando abandonada o en marcha, está construida en el bosque, entonces...

 _(Entonces debería aparecer la figura de una escuela en la imagen junto al fondo del bosque, ¿no?)_

Bueno, sí, debería, pero si decimos que la chica que aparece allí es estudiante de la escuela, aun cuenta, ¿Verdad?

 _(Ok, ¿Pero si no?)_

Entonces chao hipótesis :'D

 _(Otra cosa, ¿Porque un portal aparecería en el Everfree? Digo, en Friendship Games los portales solo aparecen en CHS)_

Y aquí viene mi respaldo, querido lector... verás...

Los temas entre dimensiones son complicados, pero si estás es un lugar, ponte... CPA, y abres un portal a tu lado derecho en el que aparece Canterlot, y otro al lado izquierdo en el que aparece Griffonstone... lo cual _no tiene sentido_. Si estás abriendo un portal en el que aparece Canterlot, entonces todos los portales de la zona deberían ser de Canterlot.

 _(No entiendo)_

Soy bien mala explicando, eso lo sé...

Mira, las dimensiones son como espejos. Pon un espejo en tu cuarto de manera que salga la mayoría del cuarto, y haz de cuenta que el espejo es un portal. Si el espejo esta de frente a tu cuarto, ¿Porque rayos reflejaría la cocina? Las dimensiones son prácticamente mundos paralelos: si abres una ruptura dimensional en tu cuarto, en la dimensión alterna debes aparecer en tu cuarto (o en el lugar en el que debería estar tu cuarto)

Antes de que Twilight se pusiera a abrir portales como loca (sin ofender, Twilight) hubo una onda expansiva de magia que dejo salir el collar. ¿Quién dice que no pudo aparecer en el Everfree, o en cualquier otra parte? Y siguiendo lo que acabo de decir arriba, los portales deberían dar al Bosque Everfree de Equestria, por donde las criaturas...

 _(Okey, okey, creo que entiendo... última pregunta, ¿Porque la leyenda podría ser antigua, considerando que antes no había magia de Equestria y ni Zecora existía en ese tiempo?)_

Eso es otro de los misterios dimensionales que explicaría más detalladamente en el cap. de Sunset, pero puedo decirte la versión corta:

Celestia y Luna ecuestres tienen como 1.300 años de edad, y sus contrapartes tienen como 42 años. Celestia y Luna ecuestres nacieron mucho antes de lo que nacieron las Celestia y Luna de CHS, ¿pero por qué pasaría eso? Honestamente, no lo sé. ¿Porque Celestia y Luna de CHS no fueron reinas importantes en el pasado de la Tierra o algo así? ¿Entonces qué pasaría con Star Swirld? ¿Nació junto con su contraparte?

Puede que Zecora allá existido en el pasado, y no exista en el presente de las Mane 6 de CHS. O puede que solo se haya originado la leyenda por algo más en el pasado que ni sabemos.

¿Eso es todo?

 _(Uh, supongo...)_

Ahora vamos a la parte más interesante del fic...

¿Y si no estuviéramos hablando de una _leyenda?_

Se lo que me van a decir, ¿Cómo no puede tratarse de una leyenda si el título es _Leyenda_ del Everfree?

Bueno, aquí les vienen tres teorías que encontré dos días atrás:

 _1) Canterlot High hospedará el primer torneo nacional sobre Legend of Everfree, un buen juego de pelea del cual Rainbow Dash es una gran fan. Claro, cuando el torneo viene y se va, Rainbow Dash se encuentra con que la ganadora del torneo... ¡Es la Sunset Shimmer de su mundo! Mientras Rainbow Dash intenta hacerse amiga de ella, Sunset H. se nota bastante incomoda estando afuera de su casa con ella, prefiriendo solo tratar con ella en los juegos de Legend of Everfree online._

 _Cuándo el Bosque Everfree aparece cerca de Canterlot High, las chicas irán a investigar, con la Sunset Shimmer H. uniéndoseles junto con Sunset Shimmer P. Las cosas podrían parecer estar saliendo bien... hasta que Sunset Shimmer H. descubre un artefacto que le permitirá transformar el Bosque Everfree en el mapa más peligroso de juego de Legend of Everfree. Nuestras heroínas tendrán que experimentar aquel juego de verdad si quieren retornarlo a la normalidad, viendo que Sunset Shimmer H. no tiene intenciones de devolverlo a la normalidad._

¿Un juego? ¿Legend of Everfree? No sé ustedes, pero si está teoría es acertada, entonces diría que Hasbro lo sacó del juego de Legend of Equestria... excepto que este juego no es de pelea (o no sé, nunca lo he jugado :P)

Los estudiantes de la escuela Canterlot son conocidos como Wondercolts, así que, a menos que allá un grupo de carreras famoso llamado Wonderbolts, supongo que Rainbow siendo fan de LoE tendría sentido.

Está teoría también demuestra que Sunset Shimmer H. está viviendo en la ciudad, como Twilight Sparkle H. ¿Y me dicen que esas dos nunca se cruzaron en la calle o algo? Bueno, okey, ¿Por qué Twilight se interesaría en alguien que quizá no vuelva a ver? Supongo que es razonable.

¿Por qué Canterlot High hospedaría el juego? Digo, es solo una escuela... No veo porque tendría que hospedar un juego de computadora (o de Play, quién sabe). Si me dicen que Canterlot _City_ hospedará el juego, entonces supongo que tiene algo más de sentido.

Está teoría nos está hablando de una Sunset H. gamer, en vez de una Sunset H. cerebrito. Puede pasar, dado que ambas Sunset están influenciadas de diferente manera en ambas dimensiones. También indicaría que Sunset H. no se volvió mala (o al menos no una persona para odiar o temer).

 _2) Entonces nos topamos con la segunda teoría, de BenRG en FIMfiction. De lo que pude entender, la Leyenda del bosque es en realidad una profecía, descubierta por Daring Do H. (O también A.K. Yearling). La Profecía dice que vendrá un tiempo en el que los seres de su mundo tendrán que enfrentar enemigos nada parecidos a los que han visto antes, contra los cuales hasta el guerrero más poderoso es impotente. También habla de siete doncellas llamadas desde los orígenes más humildes._

 _Su venida sería anunciada por una columna de luz, vista tres veces, de todos los colores del arcoíris... Serían: la Espada de la Lealtad, el Bálsamo de la Bondad, las Alas de la Risa, las Riquezas de la Honestidad, el Escudo de la Generosidad, la Luz de la Magia y la Balanza de la Amistad. Estas siete doncellas se convertirían en las Guardianas de la Armonía en un mundo asolado por la guerra, tanto por dentro como por fuera. Protectoras, guías y maestras para redescubrir los caminos de la paz y la amistad en un mundo que se hace cada vez más oscuro. ¿Quiénes son estas doncellas? ¿Siquiera existen? Nadie lo sabe._ Son las leyendas del Everfree.

Bueno, supongo que no puedo decir mucho de esta teoría. Solo qué sería increíble si pasará :D

 _3)_ _Nuevos rumores han llegado a Canterlot High. Varios estudiantes afirman haber visto una misteriosa chica en los bosques de la ciudad. ¿Quién es ella? ¿Cuál es su nombre? Nadie lo sabe..._

Está teoría nos dice que el bosque ya existía. No especifica en qué lugar del bosque se ha visto a la chica (de modo que quizá no haya escuela Everfree de todos modos...), y nadie sabe de ella. Esta última parte es la que me interesa.

Si nadie sabe de ella... ¿Entonces no tiene padres, hermanos, primos? Probablemente es huérfana... ¿Quizá enserio vive en el bosque? ¿Entonces por qué no la han visto hasta ahora?

Muy bien, dado todo ese análisis solo falta la última pregunta para cerrar todo...

 **¿Quién es la chica de la imagen?**

He notado que tiene un gran parecido con Rose y Lily Valley... si estás últimas fueran un mismo pony, claro.

Cómo mencione antes, podría ser una estudiante de la Escuela Everfree, o no. Solo sabemos que está relacionada con el bosque Everfree y ya. Entonces, ¿Qué otros ponis conocemos que estén relacionados con el Bosque Everfree?

- _Nightingale_ menciona que son los Shadowbolts, los mejores voladores en todo el Bosque Everfree. En Equestria Girls, los estudiantes de Crystal Prep son también conocidos como Shadowbolts, pero nunca vimos a Nightingale en su grupo... o escuela.

- _Zecora_ vivé en el bosque. En Equestria Girls, no se ha mencionado el Bosque Everfree, ni a Zecora. Quizá en la cuarta película... quizá...

- _Granny Smith_ menciona que ella fundó el pueblo cerca del bosque. En Equestria Girls... eh, no sé realmente.

- _Celestia_ y _Luna_ vivieron en el bosque antes del evento Nightmare Moon. En Equestria Girls, yo diría que Celestia y Luna vivieron siempre en la ciudad.

- _Fluttershy_ tiene una cabaña cerca del bosque. En Equestria Girls, bien puede estar viviendo cerca del bosque (lo cual vendría a ser como las afueras de Canterlot) o vive mismo en el... el... ¿Pueblo? ¿Canterlot es un pueblo, no? Por qué Rainbow menciona que la ciudad es otra...

- _Sweet Apple Acres_ está localizado igual cerca del bosque Everfree. En Equestria Girls, diría que podría ser el mismo caso de Fluttershy.

Muy bien, hasta ahora ninguno que nos haga recordar a esta misteriosa chica... lo cual indica que de verdad es un nuevo personaje de Hasbro.

Ahora, también Twilight Sparkle H. menciona el programa Independiente de Estudios Everton, lo cual podría ser una referencia al Everfree. En tal caso, ¿La chica que es para Everton?

 _(¿Y porque está en la imagen el fondo de un bosque si hablamos de Everton?)_

...Buen punto.

Bueno, eso es todo. Espero haber podido entretenerlos.

Dejen reviews,  
Blue Atom09974 ;)


	2. La contraparte de Sunset Shimmer

**Teorías**

 **La contraparte de Sunset Shimmer**

Este capítulo estaba escrito originalmente como una conversación entre Twilight y Sunset, pero lo encontré muy confuso así que decidí ir a las teorías como en el otro capítulo.

Sabemos que cada ser de Equestria tiene una contraparte, y que al parecer no ocurriría nada si se llegaran a ver (al parecer, según Hasbro, tampoco acurre nada si vemos a nuestro yo del pasado), así que, ¿Dónde rayos está la contraparte de Sunset Shimmer? Para llegar a eso, tendríamos que primero hacernos una idea de la vida de la Sunset Shimmer Ecuestre.

Si hacemos un análisis de las tres películas, no se han comentado muchas cosas sobre Sunset, pero tres cosas desconocidas destacan: Su edad (aunque tampoco sabemos la de las Mane Six...), dónde vive y porque no ha regresado a Equestria, si sus padres están allí (tal vez hasta tenga hermanos).

Sé que es un muy vago análisis, pero iré explicando muchas cosas a lo largo del capítulo que no he explicado en el análisis.

 **¿Cuál es la edad de Sunset?**

Si me lo preguntan a mí, Sunset tiene entre 21 y 23 años. Mi explicación es esta:

Celestia dice que Sunset comenzó sus estudios no mucho antes que Twilight. Si tomamos en cuenta al comic de "El ocaso de Sunset Shimmer", Sunset tiene como la edad de Shining, aunque tal vez algo menor. Suponiendo que Shining es por ahí de 25, entonces asumir que tendría 23 o 21 no es tan loco.

Si no tomamos en cuenta el comic, entonces... ¿Sunset abandono sus estudios con Celestia a los seis meses? Amigos, creo que Sunset debió estar bajo el ala de Celestia durante cinco a seis años, al menos.

¿A qué edad escapó al otro mundo? A los 16, lo cual vendría a indicar que Celestia tomó a Sunset cómo estudiante a los 10 o a los 11. Mi teoría es que escapo en un año bisiesto, por lo cual el portal la retuvo en el durante cuatro años antes de dejarla salir a Canterlot High, aun con apariencia de 16 (dos años y medio más tarde, que es lo que creo que tomaron las tres temporadas de MLP, tendría 18 y medio... ¿Por qué dos años y medio? Treinta lunas significa eso... o eso creo yo...)

 **¿Qué ha pasado con los padres de Sunset?**

Se nos presentan tres teorías:

-Angustiados y preocupados ante la desaparición de su hija y el silencio de Celestia.

-La abandonaron.

-Muertos.

Sunset nunca ha mencionado que quiera regresar a Equestria, lo cual significa que no tiene nada por lo cual quiera volver... excepto tal vez disculparse con Celestia.

-Hubo una pelea familiar antes de que Sunset fuera por el espejo.

-No tengo ni idea de porque la abandonarían... ¿Problemas económicos? ¿Discusiones familiares?

-Mi teoría aquí es que la casa se incendió a media noche (la casa estaba ubicada a las afueras de Canterlot). Su padre murió en el incendio, y su madre terminó con quemaduras muy graves y terminó muriendo a la semana. Sunset fue enviada a un orfanato (su madre la había salvado de morir) a los tres años, y desde los seis comenzó a entrenar en magia para intentar entrar a la Escuela para Unicornios Superdotados, a la cual entro a los diez y de pasó Celestia la eligió como su alumna.

 **¿Por qué Celestia eligió a Sunset como alumna?**

Quizá hizo lo mismo que Twilight. Quizá obtuvo su Cutie Mark mientras presentaba el examen para entrar. Quizá ya la tenía. Quizá la consiguió después.

Honestamente no tengo una respuesta para eso...

 **¿Qué significa la Cutie Mark de Sunset?**

-Buen control sobre magia elemental de fuego.

-Pasión/Inspiración ardiente

-Magia.

-Paso de mala a buena.

-Todas las anteriores.

Wow, esas parecen las respuestas múltiples en un examen O_o'

1.- El sol es prácticamente fuego, ¿no? Y los dos colores simbolizarían su control en tanto magia como fuego.

2.- Teniendo en cuenta que algunas Cutie Mark tienen un significado opuesto o un poco más complejo que el simple dibujo que se ve en el flanco, puede que así sea. El sol simboliza lo de "ardiente" y ambos colores, pasión e inspiración (Teoría sacada del fanfic Asking a Favor, en FIMfiction)

3.- Bueno, ¿Por qué no? Tomando en cuenta eso del significado opuesto...

4.- Viendo como dos colores coexisten en aquel sol, uno pensaría en un Yin Yang. Como sea, la Cutie Mark de Sunset carece de los característicos puntitos pequeños que simbolizan que hay un balance, y según la idea del Yin Yang, nada existe en estado puro ni tampoco en absoluta quietud, sino en una continua transformación. De modo que, ¿Por qué no simbolizar su paso de mala a buena?

5.- Bueno, las Cutie Mark _pueden_ ser bastante impredecibles...

Y, finalmente... **¿Dónde vive Sunset Shimmer?**

Bueno, Sunset es (o era) alumna de una _princesa_... y después de tenerla como tal durante casi seis años y tomando en cuenta lo amable que es Celestia, ¿Porque no facilitarle algo de dinero... _o gemas_? Bien, quizá Celestia no le dio las gemas en la noche en que Sunset atravesó el portal, pero si Sunset es huérfana, Celestia le pudo haber dado las gemas como regalo de cumpleaños, y Sunset las fue recolectando.

Tomando en cuenta lo valiosas que son las gemas para los humanos, entonces Sunset no debía de haber tenido mucho problema comprando una casa... o arrendando un departamento.

 _(Uh, okey… ¿Y qué tiene que ver todo eso con la contraparte de Sunset?)_

Ya iba a eso…

Teniendo en cuenta todo el análisis...

-Sunset Shimmer H. debería tener 21 o 23 años (quizá hasta menos...)

-Tendría que tener problemas con sus padres o es huérfana (o quizá hasta vivan una vida feliz)

-Sería tan inteligente como Twilight Sparkle H., aunque tal vez un poco menos, tomando en cuenta que Twilight venció a Sunset en el final del primer evento...

-Es una buena... ¿Cocinera? ¿Profesora? ¿Científica? Ok, el talento de Sunset aquí es la magia y/o la pasión, ¿Cuál sería la carrera de Sunset H. entonces? Bueno, pasión también cuenta como motivación, quizá es profesora de matemáticas en alguna parte... (¿Escuela de Everfree?)

-Quizá es millonaria... o tal vez tenga una vida normal en una casa normal en algún lugar normal...

 _(¿Cuál es tu problema con el normal?)_

No tengo ni idea :v

Ahora, a las teorías.

 **Teoría de Rainbow Dash - vive al otro lado del mundo.**

Está teoría, en el original de este cap., era expuesta por Rainbow Dash despreocupadamente antes de que ella y las demás dejaran la sala de música para ir a casa, dejando a Sunset y a Twilight H. solas.

Es razonable. No hemos oído de Sunset Shimmer H. en todas las tres películas (Aunque tampoco oímos nada de Twilight Sparkle H. y resulta que estaba viviendo en la ciudad cercana a Canterlot...)

Viendo lo buena que es Sunset P. con la guitarra, ¿Por qué no Sunset H. también? Diablos, hasta podría formar parte de una banda que está por volverse famosa. En tal caso, puede que Sunset H. no sea huérfana.

O, como en la teoría anterior de Legend of Everfree, Sunset H. nunca probó suerte con la guitarra y en vez se concentró en sus estudios y en los juegos de computadora.

 **Teoría de Sunset Shimmer - tiempo**

En el original, Sunset interrumpe a Twilight cuando está saca a flote el tema de la contraparte de Sunset.

No sé ustedes, pero me gustaba que estas tres debatieran cual teoría era la más creíble. Ahora, solo las expondré.

¿Recuerdan lo que dije el anterior capítulo, sobre Celestia y Luna? Pues bien, en esta segunda teoría, la contraparte de Sunset puedo haber existido en el pasado, o va a existir en el futuro. Es por eso que no han oído nada de ella. Irónicamente, eso también significaría que la contraparte de Sunset bien puede ser un recién nacido, o una persona de la tercera edad en esos mismos momentos.

También la contraparte de Sunset podría en verdad tener la misma edad que ella (o un poco menos, o un poco más). Pero, en caso de que está teoría sea cierta... ¿Cuántos personajes históricos existieron en un tiempo diferente a los ecuestres?

 **Teoría de Twilight Sparkle H. - existencia.**

La exposición de la teoría de Twilight empieza con una simple pregunta _¿Qué significa tu Cutie Mark?_

En esta teoría, buscamos un significado más profundo de la CM de Sunset. Primero, piensen en la Cutie Mark de Sunset, ¿Por qué tiene dos colores diferentes, pero derivados? Según esta teoría, la contraparte de Sunset _no existe._ La explicación es simple: el destino de Sunset era viajar a esa otra dimensión. El color amarillo simboliza al sol, de la dimensión donde Celestia es una diosa que controla el sol. El rojo simboliza las guerras de la Tierra.

De tal manera, la contraparte de Sunset nunca estuvo destinada a existir en la Tierra (aunque podría existir en el futuro, cuando Sunset P. muera). En tal caso, podríamos asumir que Sunset tiene algo importante que hacer en la Tierra: resolver problemas mágicos, por culpa de la magia que ella misma trajo.

Suena más como un castigo que como un destino…

Solo hay una explicación…

Alguien estuvo atando hilos para que esto ocurriese, ¿Quién? No sé, puede que Discord aun tuviera algo de influencia aunque estuviera convertido en piedra. Aunque solo algo, bien poco, claro, no mucho…

O pudo haber sido el Árbol de la Armonía…

O quizá nadie realmente influencio nada y solo es el destino.

Eso es todo, espero que les haya gustado ;)  
Blue Atom09974


	3. Legend Of Everfree2

**Teorías**

 **Legend of Everfree - Segunda parte.**

Okey, sé lo que se preguntan, ¿Por qué rayos estoy haciendo una segunda parte?

Me entere por allí que al parecer va a ser un Campamento (EquestriaNet)

 _(¿Y qué hay con eso? Tú diste esa posibilidad... en las teorías, el punto 2)_

Sí, pero ahora vamos a profundizar esa idea.

Pero antes, la muy breve sinopsis de la trama principal:

 _La película nos contará cómo el Campamento Everfree está a punto de ser cerrado, así que las chicas usarán sus nuevas habilidades para llevar a cabo la Gala de Cristal para reunir fondos y lograr salvar el campamento._

I - Los primeros diez minutos van a ser lanzados a YouTube antes que la película salga (3 de Noviembre). Probablemente va a ser a finales de Octubre.

II - Netflix va a tener la película antes que Discovery Family.

III - El Campamento Everfree está enfocado en la moda.

Con eso dicho, empecemos con esto.

-CHS va con CPA.

-CHS va solo.

-Solo las Mane 7 van.

1) Bueno, en el punto dos dije esto. ¿Y por qué no?

 _(Por Cinch. Seguramente ahora no quiere tener nada que ver con CHS)_

...Buen punto. Pero eso no quiere decir que pueda quedar descartada, ¿no?

2) Este corresponde al punto uno. Permitiría a la historia desarrollarse sin mucho embrollo, ya que ahora no hay muchos personajes, solo las Mane 6 y Sunset, Celestia, Luna y CMC.

3) Aun menos personajes y menos riesgo de que las CMC se puedan hacer daño. Debido a la sinopsis de arriba, sabes que está es la más probable.

Ahora, tengo mis cuatro preguntas preparadas.

 **¿Es el Bosque Everfree tan temido como en Equestria?**

Porque si lo es, no encuentro razón por la cual organizarían un Campamento allí y no en la Montaña de Everhoof.

¿Pero porque sería tan temido? ¿Hay lobos y serpientes en las profundidades? ¿Los guardabosques desaparecen misteriosamente? ... ¿Siquiera hay guardabosques?

Bueno, ya que sabemos que lamentablemente el Bosque no tiene una reputación mala...

 _(¿Porque lamentablemente?)_

¡Porque podría ser un Bosque Fantasma o algo! ¡Hubiera sido cool! Ejem, perdón.

 **¿Es la Gala de Cristal algo así como la Gala del Galope?**

Ambos tienen la palabra "gala", así que supongo sí. La única diferencia es que en vez de una fiesta de alta sociedad como es la Gala del Galope, sería un evento de moda :v Rarity será muy importante aquí.

Lo que me intriga es esa palabrita de allí. Cristal.

 _(¿Cómo la Preparatoria Cristal?)_

¡Exacto! Sé que el resumen no es muy específico en eso de "las chicas", pero se puede referir a las Mane 7 haciendo grupo junto a nuestras queridas personajes (excepto Cinch) de CPA.

Conclusión: Esta Gala de Cristal bien es una muestra clara de la participación del grupo de CPA, solo un homenaje a ellos... o quizá solo es un nombre sin nada en especial.

 **¿Quién es el líder del Campamento Everfree?**

Yo diría que...

 _(¡Es esa chica! ¡El nuevo personaje de la película!)_

...No del todo. Sí, hay esa posibilidad, pero ella puede ser:

-La hija del líder.

-La sobrina del líder.

-La líder.

-La segunda al mando.

Cada película nos saca un nuevo personaje. Y siempre hay más de uno. ¿Sunset y Flash, de la primera? ¿Las Dazzlings, de la segunda? ¿Todos los tipos de CPA, de la tercera? En mi opinión, va a ver otro personaje, un adulto.

 _(¿Zecora?)_

Pienso que sí. Ella fue la líder de esa... _aldea_ en esa línea del tiempo en la cual Chrysalis... bueno, ya saben. Y en el caso de que esa chica sea la líder... bueno, no creo que tenga que decir nada sobre eso.

 **¿Qué rayos pasó con todo el asunto de la** _ **leyenda**_ **?**

A lo mejor el Campamento tiene una leyenda de cómo se creó. Quizá tenga que ver con la dimensión pony. Quizá se refiera a eventos misteriosos del Bosque... no sé.

 _(¿Quizá_ _Nightingale fundó el Campamento?)_

Podría ser.

Bueno, eso es todo lo que tengo por el momento.

Ahora, la respuesta al review que recibí de Sondrox:

Gracias por mencionar que te ha gustado lo que he escrito. Significa mucho.

Ahora, porque pongo teorías y no un fic actual: quería inspirar personas, o que al menos me digan que teoría les parecía más acertada para yo escribir algo a partir de eso. Claro, nadie dijo que teoría era la que más sentido tenía, así que no hice nada.

 _(¿Pero porque no haces algo con la teoría que a ti te parece más buena?)_

Quise hacerlo, pero al segundo capítulo me empecé a preguntar: ¿Y si esto no está yendo en el sentido en el que debería? ¿Y si hay la posibilidad de una Sunset Gamer? ¿Y si Zecora no debería aparecer como la estoy haciendo aparecer? ¿Y si Sunset H. nunca debería hacer su aparición?

 _(Oh... okey...)_

Estoy loca, lo sé ;-;

Grax por aguantarme,  
Blue Atom09974


End file.
